A la recherche du courage
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: Quand une Moldue rencontre Malfoy au milieu d'un couloir.
1. Prologue

Des cris. Toujours ces cris. Tu hurles. Pourquoi est-ce que tu hurles, maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te voile la face Jessie ? Tu le sais. Je le sais. Je connais sa souffrance. Je sais ce qu'elle endure. Je le vois bien. Quand elle descends le matin, le dos vouté, les yeux noirs, ses bras, ses jambes bien cachés sous une tonne de vêtements malgré la chaleur ambiante de notre appartement. Je me souviens de la seule fois ou j'ai osé lui demander de m'expliquer tout ça.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Jessie. Un jour tu comprendras. »

Comprendre…Pourquoi chercher à comprendre quand on voit la réalité sans même creuser un peu. Depuis j'ai abandonné, j'essai de ne pas y penser, de ne pas m'en mêler. Ce soir je l'entends encore. Les hurlements qu'elle essai d'étouffer, sans doute pour m'épargner. Je sers mon livre contre ma poitrine. Ses hurlements me déchire le cœur autant que les oreilles. J'attrape mon lecteur, je met mes oreillettes, je règle le son de la musique au maximum, pour éviter d'en entendre plus.

Rien n'y fait. C'est encrer en moi. Depuis des mois je les entends. Et je reste de marbre. J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas de courage. Je ne suis pas de celle qui donnerais sa vie pour en sauver un autre. Non. Je suis lâche. Je regarde le plafond de ma chambre. Je suis dans une telle détresse…que pourrais-je faire ? Si j'en parlais ? Non. Si il le savait…il la tuerait…et moi avec. Je ne peu pas bouger, si j'y vais…il me frapperas moi aussi, et quand il auras commencer avec moi, il en feras autant qu'avec elle. Je sais qu'elle fait tout ça pour qu'il me laisse tranquille…je ne peu pas ignorer son sacrifice.

Bon sang, écoutez moi penser, je me dégouttes ! Je laisse mon père tabasser ma mère, par peur de prendre des coups à mon tour. Je jette mon lecteur à travers la pièce. Je ferme mon livre. Je le garde à la main…je me lèvre brusquement et sort dans le couloir. Je me dirige vers la chambre de mes parents. J'approche ma main de la poignée mais cette fois encore…je me résigne. Je m'écroule devant la porte, d'ici j'entends ces cris comme si j'était avec elle. Elle le supplie. Il continue. Je sers mon livre contre moi, je n'ose plus bouger. Je suis à genoux, par terre devant la porte de leur chambre, je suis paralysée par la peur. Des larmes perlent sur mon visage. Tu peu pleurer pauvre lâche, tu ne sais faire que ça. Quand oseras-tu enfin t'affirmer ? Aller ! Lève toi ! Dis quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose ! Cri ! Hurle !

« PAPA ! ARRETE JE T'EN PRIE ! »

J'ai hurler. Ces mots sont sortis de ma gorge presque malgré moi et pourtant j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir lutter pour les faire sortir. Les cri de ma mère on cesser. Elle gémit, elle pleur. Puis elle le supplie.

« Non pas elle laisse la en paix par pitié… »

Voilà. Il va s'occuper de moi. Je tremble. Je ne peu plus bouger. J'ai toujours mon livre avec moi, mon préféré. Celui qui raconte l'histoire de ce petit garçon malheureux qui va devenir un grand sorcier. Peu importe. Pourquoi penser à ça ? La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Il apparait devant moi. Une ceinture à la main. Il me regarde durement. Mes larmes continue de couler. Il lève la ceinture…cette fois c'est mon tour. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne vois que les ténèbres. Je m'attends à souffrir…pourtant il n'en ai rien.

* * *

_Nouvelle histoire qui pousse dans ma tête. En espérant réussir à tenir toutes mes "En cours"._

_Bonne Lecture. A vos Review pour ce PROLOGUE. (trés court !)  
_


	2. Le choc !

**A partir de la j'appose une petite précision : tout se passeras du point de vue de Jessie…et de son for-intérieur…un peu délirant ! (petite touche d'humour dans ce monde de brute !)**

**For-Intérieur : Parole en **_**Italique.**_

_**

* * *

**Allo, Allo ! Jessie appelle Jessie ! Euh, t'as pas mal là, y'a un truc qui va pas ! Mais enfin ouvre les yeux ! Jessie tu t'es endormie ?_

Pas de coup. Pas de douleur. Rien. Juste le silence. Juste les ténèbres, seule chose que j'arrive à distinguer.

_*soupir* Oui, ça c'est normal tu as les yeux fermés ! Bon sang il faut tout lui dire à cette pauvre gosse._

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait sombre. Il fait froid. L'appartement à disparue, mes parents aussi…mon livre aussi.

_Inimaginable ! On s'en fou du livre ! Mais enfin sur quoi je suis tomber moi ? J'aurais pas pu être le for-intérieur d'une personne cool et intelligente ?_

L'endroit m'es inconnu, et pourtant si familier. Je suis au milieu d'un immense corridor à la décoration dépassée. De vieilles peintures ornent les murs, des armures poussiéreuses se tiennent fièrement le long du couloir. Je ne vois aucune porte. Je n'entends rien…ou presque. Il y à comme des murmures, comme des ronflements, mais je ne saurait dire d'où ils proviennent. De temps en temps, ces « murmures » sont ponctuées par le grincement d'une armure. Je me relève, je fais quelques pas. Le son de mes pieds nus se posant sur la pierre glaciale du sol résonne faiblement. Un vent de panique s'empare de moi. Je ne sais pas comment…mais j'ai comme été téléportée ici, il y à peine quelques minutes j'était chez moi…comment ?

_Si tu comptes sur moi pour répondre à tes questions tu va être déçue ma pauvre ! J'en sais autant que toi, je suis toi je te rappel. Ah bon, je rend l'antenne la voilà au bout du couloir. Attention question du jour : à droite ou à gauche ?_

Bon. Il fallait que je me décide, après tout je n'allais pas passer le reste de la nuit ici à me demander quelle direction emprunter ! Aller, à gauche…nan j'aime pas la gauche ! A droite.

_Hey Jessie t'as entendu ? Bah non elle avait pas entendu…_

Des pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Que faire, où me cacher ? Où fuir ? Rebrousser chemin ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour aller où ? Ok. Du calme. Les pas arrivent de gauche. Je vais à droite, comme dans le plan.

_Euh une minute ! Temps mort ! Quel plan ? On m'a pas parler de ça…et puis d'abord pourquoi tu fuis ? On aurait pu demander notre chemin._

Je courrais. Mes pas résonnaient faiblement dans les immenses couloirs. J'était passer devant des tonnes d'immenses portes, devant de grands escaliers, j'avait croiser de nombreux couloirs et jamais je ne m'étaient arrêter. Quel était donc cet endroit étrange ? Je continuais mon chemin, ne sachant même pas où il me conduirait, ni dans combien de temps j'y serait. Quand tout à coup…ce fut le choc. J'étais rentrer dans quelque chose.

_Aieuh ! Mais quel es l'imbécile qui à eu l'idée de construire un mur en plein milieu d'un couloir ? Je vais trainer l'architecte en justice !_

Cette fois en revanche la douleur était bien présente. Mon épaule me faisait un mal de chien et il n'aurait pas fallu que me mette à parler de mes fesses qui avaient quand même amorties ma chute sur le sol dur.

« Bon sang ! On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas courir dans un couloir ? Et puis t'as pas les yeux en face des trous si je puis me permettre ! »

_Oh Oh ! Il semblerait que nous ayons heurter de plein fouet…un mur parlant ?_

Je levai les yeux encore abasourdie. Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme, probablement de mon âge, blond, les yeux clairs et glacials, il me fixait froidement, tentant surement de mettre un nom sur mon visage.

« Veuillez m'excuser…je suis pour ainsi dire perdue…

- Perdue ? Tu es en quoi ? Sixième année et tu es perdue ? D'ailleurs tu viens de quel maison ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ce couloir à cette heure ? Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton hautain »

_Ouhh ! Alors celui là je le connais pas, mais je l'aime déjà pas !_

Je me relevai péniblement pour faire face dignement à mon interlocuteur.

« Excusez moi mais…je comprends rien du tout ! Dis-je en observant les alentours

- Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? As-tu la moindre idée de la personne à qui tu t'adresses ? Demanda-t-il

- Je ne doutes pas que votre nom sois fort intéressant mais pour le moment je veux juste rentrer chez moi, alors si vous pouviez alors l'extrême obligeance de m'indiquer la sortie de ce labyrinthe…

- Excuses moi de te bousculer un peu mais…serais-tu par hasard tomber dans les escaliers ? Ou alors tu t'es cogner quelque part ? Non parce que permet moi de te dire que tu débloques totalement ! Fit le blond moqueur

- Je débloque ? Et vous, vous pourriez m'expliquer comment j'ai fait pour me téléporter de mon appartement à cet endroit étrange ? Demandai-je au bord de la crise

- Téléporter ? Tu veux dire « transplaner » ?

- Non grand fan d'Harry Potter que tu es ! Téléporter ! T'es là et hop la seconde d'après t'es ailleurs ! Tu vois ? Quoi pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demandai-je devant la mine décrépite qu'affichais cet étrange garçon

- Moi ? Fan de Saint Potter ? T'es décidemment pas d'ici…

- Oui c'Est-ce que je me tue à t'expliquer depuis presque un quart d'heure ! Bon sang t'es pas un rapide toi !

- Je vais t'emmener voir Dumbledore…on s'expliqueras plus tard ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me tue. Puis j'éclatais d'un rire frénétique.

_Oups…voilà, elle à griller un fusible, quelqu'un pourrais appeler un docteur ?_

« On peu savoir ce qu'il y à de si drôle ? Demanda alors le jeune homme

- Non désolée ! L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu parlais sérieusement ! Tu devrais songer à faire acteur tu sais tu es très bon ! Voir Dumbledore…non mais tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te suivre en plus ? Demandai-je encore hilare

- Je suis très sérieux ! Au fait…je ne me suis pas présenter, on m'appelle Drago…Drago Malfoy ! »

Alors là je cessais de rire aussitôt. Aurais-je atterrie dans un asile d'aliénés ? Je m'approchais encore un peu de mon interlocuteur afin de le distinguer un peu mieux. Pantalon, chemise blanche, cravate verte et argent, blond, les yeux d'acier, parlant sur un air hautain et sur de lui. Drago Malfoy. Mes jambes lâchèrent, puis se fut le vide.

_Bah voilà ! Bravo Drago-bidule-machin-chose, grâce à toi elle es tomber dans les pommes ! Jessie ? Aller debout !_

_

* * *

_

_**Bon je ne sais pas si le fort intérieur de miss Jessie va paraitre gênant...mais bon en attendant je le trouve drôle moi =) xD Un rien m'amuse oui je sais !**_

**_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez j'en ai grand besoin ^^ Merci d'avance =)_  
**


End file.
